Punishments
by Behavioural-Victims-UnitX
Summary: Emily has to punish JJ.


Emily grasped JJ's wrists, pinning them above her head and moved so they were mere centimetres apart, bodies melting deliciously together, as if fit for one another. Emily applied pressure to JJ's wrists, making her sigh in pleasure and shiver against her. Moving her right hand down JJ's toned body and grasping at prominent hips and firm abs, feeling them quiver as her fingers ghosted over them, Emily smirked and let her lips meet JJ's viciously, biting her lip and rolling her tongue inside JJ's mouth.

"You've been a bad, bad girl Miss Jareau. You need to be punished." Emily sneered into JJ's ear, nipping at her earlobe and soothing the bite with her tongue. Emily suddenly turns JJ around and pins her against the marble countertop, still grasping at her wrists. JJ's ass is met by Emily's thigh, and JJ, who is by now shaking with pleasure and moaning almost constantly, looks over her shoulder, and into deep, rich eyes, almost black with pleasure. JJ groans once more, her body flushed with the most delightful pleasure and looks back down. Soon after, she hears Emily almost purr with content, and she feels cold metal against her now bruised wrists, and hisses with delight.

"Good, baby. Now keep still. If you don't, the punishment will begin again. Okay, baby?" Emily grinned toothily down at her, knowing that she probably couldn't even remember her own name in her current state let alone how to form words. Her question was answered with nothing more than a strangled cry, dissolving into a moan as Emily pushed JJ further into the counter and gripped her toned ass, digging her blunt nails into firm flesh. Emily dragged JJ's skintight jeans down her thin legs painstakingly slowly, making JJ groan in equal parts frustration and pleasure, and massaged JJ's cheeks firmly but lovingly. JJ's mind was lost in euphoria, and she was barely able to understand the command from Emily.

"Count to ten."

The first slap came far quicker than JJ had expected, making her scrunch up her face and cry out in pain. Her face was pressed down further into the counter and she felt a firm hand clench around the back of her next, gently squeezing, urging her to reply.

"O-one.." she stuttered out, and felt the hand release slightly, but still remain, stroking lightly at the wisps of hair it found there. Another slap, and another faint cry of "two, god Em". Slap after slap JJ received, each one making her wetter than the last, until she was visibly close to climax and sweating from trying to keep her orgasm at bay. She had orgasmed without permission once and, after the punishment she received after that incident, promised herself she wouldn't do that again.

"Ten!" JJ cried out, exhausted and turned on beyond belief. She had started to rock against Emily's palm resting on her left cheek, looking for any kind of friction. She knew it didn't abide by their rules, but she was too far gone to care. Emily tutted and withdrew her hand, to which JJ groaned, and straightened up. Emily released JJ's wrists and examined them, making sure that there was no visible damage. Emily gripped them once again, and JJ looked down as if she were a scorned child.

"We have rules for a reason Jennifer. But seeing as this punishment was particularly hard, I'll let you off. Climb onto my lap, baby." Almost immediately, JJ lifted herself from the countertop and climbed into her lover's lap, moaning at the feeling of Emily's jeans against her soaking centre, grinding down slightly on her thigh, Emily's hand met her hip again, the other grasping a handful of blonde hair and tugging harshly, exposing a gorgeous, slender neck. Emily pressed her lips gently to the base of JJ's neck and sank her teeth into it, making JJ gasp and her head loll, her grinding becoming increasingly faster.

"Would you like me to fuck you, baby? Would you like to feel my fingers pumping inside you, making sure that it'll hurt to walk tomorrow?" Receiving nothing but a quick, sharp nod and a shout of pleasure, Emily slowly pulled down JJ's panties and swiftly entered her, making her scream with delight and tense, her brown furrowed and a full bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, only releasing so that Emily could remove her blouse and cup her breasts, perfectly framed by her lacy bra, nipples already hardened by their earlier ministrations.

Emily's fingers glided in and out of JJ smoothly, JJ being wet enough so that there was no friction, and her lips returned to JJ's neck and slowly moved down her chest, leaving nips her and there. Emily felt JJ tighten almost painfully around her and JJ tensed, mouth open in a silent scream of release, the orgasm wracking her body. Emily kept her fingers still and pressed a thumb to her clit, making her experience powerful aftershocks. JJ's chest was heaving, sweat travelling between the valley of her perfect breasts, blonde hair matted to her head, blue eyes wild with the afterglow.

Emily smiled as JJ got off her lap, and, as JJ rubbed her wrist lightly and bent down to pick up her clothes, giving Emily an almost too perfect view of her behind, felt her libido skyrocket. Moaning softly under her breath, she strode over to JJ once again, looking for some kind of release. JJ smiled slyly as she heard the footsteps of her lover become closer and a hand on her ass. She straightened up once more and looked to Emily, who looked like she was about to burst. Peering at Emily through her lashes, JJ bit her lip and asked,

"I think I need a shower, Miss Prentiss. Care to join me?"

Before she could even finish the sentence, Emily was in their bathroom, furiously removing her clothing and warming up the water.


End file.
